Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc
Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc is the sixth episode of Clone High. It was written by Eric Kentoff. Synopsis Joan wants to play on the basketball team, but the rules don't allow girls or animals to play, so she dresses up as a boy and calls herself "John D'arc", who JFK finds himself strangely attracted to. Meanwhile the principal of Gesh bets Scudworth that the clones cant score a single point. Also Gandhi forms a relationship with Gesh's mascot, Geshy. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Abe Lincoln *Joan of Arc *Gandhi *Cleopatra *JFK *Principal Scudworth *GESH High School *Colonel Principal *Geshy *Genghis Khan Minor Roles *Dan Patrick *Chris Berman *George Washington Carver *Mr. Butlertron *Toots *Detlef Schrempf *William Howard Taft *Napoleon Bonaparte *Julius Caesar *Peany (Cameo) *Paul Revere (Cameo) *Van Gogh (Cameo) *George Washington (Cameo) *Marie Curie (Cameo) *Henry VIII (Cameo) *Groucho Marx (Cameo) *Catherine the Great (Cameo) *Fedor Jeftichew (Cameo) *Brian (Mentioned) Trivia *The title is a pun on the phrase, "A Shot in the Dark". *Clone High High School has a basketball team. Members include: **Abe Lincoln **John D'arc **JFK **George Washington Carver **William Howard Taft **Napoleon Bonaparte **Julius Caesar **Wally and Carl **Henry VIII **Groucho Marx *First major appearance of Clone High's mascot, DNA Dan. DNA Dan is portrayed by Gandhi in costume. *Clone High has a rival school, called GESH High School. Like how Clone High is filled with genetic clones of historic figures, GESH is full of genetically modified students. *Gandhi refers to himself as "Beige", for being an Indian. *Joan of Arc is revealed to be very skilled at basketball. Contrarily, Abe Lincoln is very bad at it. *First appearance of Joan's House. *Toots has a Ichthys on the back of his car, implying that he is a devout Christian, despite his daughter firmly identifying as an Atheist. *Principal Scudworth is revealed to have had a son before, and possibly more. Colonel Principal told him that the last time they made a bet, Scudworth wagered his first-born child, Brian, and lost. When Colonel Principal got a hold of Brian, he killed him, turned him into meat, and ate him. *JFK finds "Joan D'arc" attractive, not realizing "he" is a she. This gets him to reconsider his sexuality. *It's revealed Napoleon Bonaparte has a really small penis, implied when Joan laughed at him, walking around naked in the locker room. On the contrary, Genghis Khan has an extremely massive penis that presumably drags behind him when he walks, and made the sound of a boulder being moved, when he walked around the locker room, naked. *Abe Lincoln briefly considers dating Joan for the first time in this episode, and says "Somehow, that doesn't sound so crazy." However, he still stayed loyal to Cleo and didn't go too in-depth with this thought. *Cleo hints at being bisexual, when she gets slightly aroused by the thought of doing with with Joan. Continuity *Since their first date in "Sleep of Faith: La Ru D'Awakening", Abe considers himself Cleo's boyfriend. Apparently, after Abe won the race from the last episode, Cleo went home with JFK. *Cleopatra is still a cheerleader, as she's been previously established as at the beginning of "Film Fest: Tears of a Clone". Cultural References *Chris Berman reminds everyone, about starring in the movie, "Eddie", where Whoopi Goldberg coaches The Knicks. In that movie, Chris Berman played the role of one of the announcers, much like he did here. *Mr. Butlertron retrieves the original playbook, used by The Harlem Globetrotters off the internet. *John D'arc's historical backstory is just the plot of "Planet of the Apes". *Wally and Carl are fans of "Will & Grace". *JFK usually watches "SportsCenter". *When JFK realizes he's not a homosexual, he stops watching "Will & Grace" and goes back to watching "Dharma & Greg". *Principal Scudworth mentions having gone to Burning Man. *Dan Patrick references to The Raymond-Knowles Union Elementary School District in his final news report at the end of the episode. Historical References *Gandhi said that "If Mahatma Gandhi stands for anything, it's revenge!", which is the exact opposite of what the real Mahatma Gandhi stood for. *Joan of Arc mentions her clonemother getting burned at the stake. Navigation Category:Episodes